Not Applicable
This invention relates to a fishing apparatus and method. In particular, the invention relates to a programmable holder for a fishing rod and methods for using the same.
The background art is characterized by a variety of issued patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,407; 3,001,317; 3,031,790; 3,550,302; 3,568,352; 3,623,259; 3,665,633; 3,691,668; 3,839,810; 3,910,524; 4,081,922; 4,100,695; 4,120,112; 4,197,668; 4,251,939; 4,280,295; 4,373,287; 4,376,350; 4,597,215; 4,603,499; 4,627,186; 4,642,930; 4,660,317; 4,680,885; 4,779,371; 4,793,088; 4,916,847; 4,932,151; 4,951,411; 4,974,358; 5,036,616; 5,084,995; 5,056,255; 5,119,580; 5,437,121; 5,540,010; 5,570,534; 6,009,656; the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein; and by United Kingdom Patent No. 1,025,415.
As is made clear by the summary description presented below of the inventions disclosed in the above references, none of the inventions in the background art solves the problems that are solved by the present invention. Limitations in the structure and function of the inventions in the background art prevent those devices from causing a fishing lure or bait to move in an erratic, natural manner. Moreover, those inventions lack other features of the present invention.
Speidell in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,407 discloses a fishing apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion (xe2x80x9csteady reciprocationxe2x80x9d) to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that modifying the cam is necessary to affect a change in the jigging motion and in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the disclosed shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Boughton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,317 discloses a vibrating fishing pole support. This invention is limited in that it relies on a solenoid-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion that xe2x80x9cvibrates or oscillatesxe2x80x9d the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Duryea in U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,790 discloses a fishing jig. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating eccentric-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to a fishing line. The invention is further limited in that changing the effective length of a crank arm is necessary to affect a change in magnitude of the jigging motion and in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Crevison et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,302 discloses a device for imparting a periodic jerking movement to a fishing line that has an alarm mechanism for alerting the fisherman to the bite of a fish. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a periodic, xe2x80x9cjerking,xe2x80x9d up-and-down motion to a fishing line. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging motion and in that the line and not the fishing rod is moved by the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam.
Hill in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,352 discloses a device for automatically playing one or more fishing lines. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a periodic, up-and-down motion to a fishing line. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging motion and in that the line and not the fishing rod is moved by the device. Neither are means provided for setting a hook.
Rode in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,259 discloses a fishing rod agitator. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Scott in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,633 discloses a fishing apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a cam- or eccentric-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, side-to-side (xe2x80x9ccyclicxe2x80x9d) motion to the tip of a pair of fishing rods. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the oscillating motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Strebig in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,668 discloses an automatic electric jig-fishing device. This invention is limited in that it relies on a solenoid-type design to impart an oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a specially-designed fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that very limited rod tip movement is affected by the device and in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, the device cannot be used during trolling. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Lagasse in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,810 discloses an automatic fishing rod motion control device. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating eccentric-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, side-to-side (xe2x80x9cback and forthxe2x80x9d) motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that reconfiguring the eccentric is necessary to change the magnitude of the jigging motion. The only variations in rod tip motion that are possible with this device are to introduce a jerk on the forward stroke and to introduce a pause at the end of every forward and backward motion of the rod. Neither are means provided for setting a hook.
Ireland in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,524 discloses a downrigger device for fishing. The invention is limited in that it is only capable of lowering and raising a weight attached to the end of a fishing line.
Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,922 discloses a double fish pole jigger. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tips of a pair of jig arms. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging and the device cannot be used in trolling. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Blanchard in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,695 discloses a fishing rod jigging apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a design that comprises a modified windshield wiper motor to impart a regular, oscillating, fore-and-aft motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the configuration of the drive mechanism. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
McBain in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,112 discloses an apparatus for agitating a fishing line. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, xe2x80x9crepetitive,xe2x80x9d oscillating, up-and-down and side-to-side motion to a lure or bait attached to a fishing line. The invention is further limited in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cams. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
McKinsey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,668 discloses a holder for a fishing rod. This invention is limited in that it,relies on a rotating spring and solenoid-type design to automatically shift the tip of a fishing rod upwardly when a fish bites. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the upward motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible.
Tiede in U.S. Pat. No.4,252,939 discloses a xe2x80x9cprogrammablexe2x80x9d fish line jiggler. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating wheel-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that reconfiguring the wheel is necessary to affect a change in magnitude of the jigging motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Hoeving et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,295 disclose an apparatus for providing movement to a fishing line. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion (xe2x80x9cslow upward movement followed by a fast sinking movementxe2x80x9d) to a fishing line. The invention is further limited in that reconfiguring the wheel is necessary to affect a change in magnitude of the jigging motion. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Grahl in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,287 discloses an ice fishing apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a wind-powered mechanism to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that the magnitude of the jigging motion is a function of the wind speed. Neither are means provided for setting a hook.
Bednarz et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,350 disclose an automatic downrigger control system. The invention is limited in that it is only capable of automatically lowering and raising a weight attached to the end of a fishing line.
Otremba in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,215 discloses a powered jigging device. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam driven by an automotive windshield wiper motor to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Simborski in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,499 discloses a horizontal fishing rod motion control device for use in trolling. This invention is limited in that it relies on a slider crank mechanism to impart a regular, oscillating, back and forth motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that reconfiguring the cam is necessary to affect a change in magnitude of the back and forth motion of the rod tip. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Wang in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,186 discloses an automatic fishing machine. The invention is limited in that it only provides means for detecting a nibble and for setting a hook and does not support jigging or trolling.
Graf in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,930 discloses a fishing apparatus for automatically bobbing a bait and signaling a catch. This invention is limited in that it relies on a pendulum arrangement to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to a fishing line. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble.
Evans in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,317 discloses an apparatus for supporting and agitating a fishing rod. This invention is limited in that it relies on motor driving circuitry having an H-bridge configuration to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that reconfiguring the drive mechanism (xe2x80x9cadjusting a locking screw, not shownxe2x80x9d) is necessary to vary the starting and finishing positions of the fishing rod stroke. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible. Neither are means provided for setting a hook.
Lindell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,885 disclose a fish xe2x80x9cjigglingxe2x80x9d device. This invention is limited in that it relies on a stepping motor-type design to impart a regular, xe2x80x9cconstant,xe2x80x9d oscillating, up-and-down motion to a lure or bait that is attached to a fishing line. The invention is further limited in that detection of a nibble requires that the fishing line be pulled by a force sufficient to xe2x80x9covercome the stepper motor torquexe2x80x9d and in that detection of a nibble causes the output shaft of the device to xe2x80x9cfreewheel.xe2x80x9d Neither are means provided for setting a hook.
Braud in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,371 discloses an ice fishing device. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, the device is not applicable to trolling, in that rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the configuration of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble.
Fortuna in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,088 discloses a multiple remote-controlled downrigger and planing board system. This invention is not applicable to jigging and can only be used to vary the depth of trolling.
Rusgo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,847 discloses a jigging device. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating eccentric driven by an automobile windshield wiper motor to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. Operation of the motor is not computer controlled. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Cicha in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,151 discloses a rod jigging apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating crank arm-type design to impart an oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that the motion of the rod tip is limited to 90 degrees from the horizon and in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, the device cannot be used during trolling. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Ecker in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,411 discloses an electrically operated fishing jigger. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that changing the cam is necessary to affect a change in magnitude of the jigging motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
King et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,358 discloses a cycle control for an electric downrigger. This invention is limited in that it relies on a winch-type design to impart an oscillating, up-and-down motion to a downrigger weight or cannonball behind which a lure is trailed during trolling. The invention is further limited in that the motion of the weight is limited to up and down motion. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Wilsey in U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,616 discloses a fish bait jigger. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating eccentric roller-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to a fishing line. The invention is further limited in that reconfiguring the eccentric roller is necessary to affect a change in the magnitude of the jigging. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Campbell in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,255 discloses a fishing rod jigging apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam.
Beaudion in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,995 discloses a jigging apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the elliptical shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Schulte et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,580 disclose a device for jigging a fishing pole. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that changing the cam is necessary to affect a change in magnitude of the jigging motion. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Chacon, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,121 disclose a device for supporting a fishing rod and for providing a periodic lifting motion to the rod to effect jigging. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging motion and in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Aragona in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,010 discloses a fishing rod jigging apparatus. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating eccentric-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that it is not possible to change the magnitude of the jigging motion and in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the circular configuration of the eccentric. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Ford in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,534 discloses a fishing rod jigger and automatic hook setting device. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion (xe2x80x9coscillationxe2x80x9d) to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the shape of the cam.
Knepp in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,656 discloses an automatic jigging device for a fishing pole. This invention is limited in that it relies on a rotating cam-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down or side-to-side motion to the tip of a fishing rod. The invention is further limited in that changing the cam is necessary to affect a change in magnitude of the jigging motion and in that means are not provided to secure the fishing rod in the device. Moreover, during trolling, rapid movement of the rod tip in the direction opposite that of the motion of the boat is not possible because of the elliptical shape of the cam. Neither are means provided for detecting a nibble or for setting a hook.
Christiansen in United Kingdom Patent No. 1,025,415 discloses an automatic fishing machine. This invention is limited in that it relies on a motor-driven, rotating reel-type design to impart a regular, oscillating, up-and-down motion to a fishing line.
No single reference and no combination of the references disclose a rod holder that is programmable as that term is used herein. The background art does not teach the structure or function of the subject invention.
A general purpose of the invention is to improve fishing success. Another general purpose of the invention is to avoid fatigue of a fisherman""s arms and hands during fishing. Yet another purpose is render bait or lure more lifelike by automatically moving a rod forward and backward, through unlimited changeable programmed movements that can be forward or backward and or up and down. A further purpose is render bait or lure more lifelike when ice or pier or drift fishing by moving the rod up and down to simulate jigging as well as other fishing processes.
One advantage of the invention is that a wide range of fishing rod movements are supported, including erratic movements that increase fishing success. Another advantage of the invention is that operational modes include fishing (both trolling and jigging), setting a hook and playing a fish.
The invention is an apparatus and method for automated movement of a fishing rod. A preferred embodiment of the apparatus comprises a quick-release receptacle for a fishing rod, a drive mechanism, means for connecting the receptacle to the drive mechanism, a programmable controller, an input/output device and a mounting bracket. Less preferred alternative embodiments include a downrigger system.
In use, a preferred embodiment of the invention is operated by mounting the unit in either a horizontal (housing on its side) or vertical (housing upright) position, applying power to the unit, allowing the unit to move the receptacle automatically to the home position (with adjustments provided through the programming panel), setting the direction of operation, inputting the rod length (if desired), inputting the boat speed, selecting the stored program for the unit to follow, inputting the range of motion (if desired) and increasing or decreasing the sensitivity of the back pressure threshold. During operation, the unit executes program statements to move the fishing rod. Upon detecting a fish-on condition, the unit operates to set the hook, to play the fish and to emit an alarm.
In broad terms, a preferred embodiment of the apparatus is a holder for a fishing rod or pole, said fishing rod or pole having a reel and a tip, said holder comprising: a quick-release receptacle for receiving the end of said fishing rod adjacent said reel, said quick-release receptacle having a male portion and a female portion; a drive mechanism having a drive shaft; a rod connection mechanism connecting said quick-release receptacle to said drive mechanism; a programmable controller for said drive mechanism, said programmable controller being programmed to generate a control signal in response to a selection by a user; and a mounting bracket for attaching said drive mechanism to a watercraft or a stationary body; wherein said drive mechanism moves said rod connection mechanism in a partial revolution in response to said control signal, which causes said quick-release receptacle to move which moves said tip.
In another preferred embodiment, the mounting bracket is configured for rail and hard-surface mounting and is adaptable to hold the unit in both horizontal and vertical positions. Preferably, the mounting bracket may also be affixed to a portable stand in scenarios such as ice fishing and shore fishing.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said rod connection mechanism is configured as an elbow with a female connector at a first end that connects to the drive shaft and an annular groove and a female collar at a second end, the female collar containing four pins offset at ninety-degree angular increments, said annular groove and said female collar being configured to allow attachment of the rod connection mechanism to the quick release receptacle.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said quick-release receptacle comprises a rod-receiving member having a female portion and a male portion, a diameter reduction member and a lever member. The male portion of the rod-receiving member has a shoulder containing four recesses offset at ninety-degree angular increments and a central cylindrical member that is configured to be insertable in the female connector of the rod connection mechanism. The lever member, which has a curved stop at one end and a lever arm at another end, is connected to the rod receiving member with pins and biased in a locked position by means of a spring. When the male portion of said rod-receiving member is fully inserted in the female collar of the rod connection mechanism, the curved stop of the rod-receiving member seats in the annular groove of said rod connection mechanism. The female portion is configured to provide a threaded tubular cavity having a mouth for receiving the reel end of the fishing rod or pole. When the reel end of the fishing rod or pole is inserted in the threaded tubular cavity, said reel end is secured to the quick-release receptacle by moving the diameter reduction member away from the male portion. Movement of the diameter reduction member in this way reduces the diameter of the mouth of the cavity from about one and one-quarter inch to about seven-eights of an inch.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said drive mechanism comprises: a motor; a torque increase gear and drive shaft connected to said motor; and a position-sensing switch capable of sensing the position of said rotatable rod holder drive shaft. Preferably, the motor is a direct-current (DC) motor and said torque increase gear and drive shaft has an enclosed worm and a torque increase gear. Preferably, the drive shaft is a single-ended extension of the axis of the torque increase gear and is attached to the female connector at the first end of the rod connection mechanism. Preferably, the drive shaft is secured to the female connector by means of a pin that is inserted through the rod connection mechanism and passes perpendicularly through the drive shaft.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said drive mechanism is housed in a container that excludes water and the drive shaft protrudes from said container.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said programmable controller is capable of causing said rod receptacle, and, hence, said rod tip to move left to right, right to left, up to down and down to up at a plurality of user-selected distances, speeds and time intervals.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said programmable controller is programmable by means of an input device, such as a keyboard, and an output device, such as a display.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said mounting bracket is configured to attach said holder to a boat or to a stationary body in an orientation selected from the group consisting of: attachment with said rod connection mechanism extending essentially horizontally, which causes said receptacle, and, hence, said rod tip to move up and down, and attachment with said rod connection mechanism extending essentially vertically, which causes said receptacle, and, hence, said rod tip to move side to side.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus wherein said programmable controller is programmed with a program to cause the tip of the rod to rise and set a hook in a fish""s mouth when the position-sensing switch senses and the program detects an increase in line pressure that is above the threshold set during an initiation step.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above apparatus further comprising: means for sensing or inputting the speed of said watercraft and for transmitting a speed signal to said programmable controller, which speed signal is used by said programmable controller in determining the magnitude of the partial revolution.
In broad terms, another preferred embodiment of the invention is a method of fishing with a rod that has a reel or handle at first end and a tip at second end comprising the steps of: attaching an electronic rod holder having a programmable controller to a watercraft or stationary object; attaching a lure or baited hook to a line that is attached to said rod at or through said tip and placing said lure or baited hook in water having a fish; securing said first end of said rod in said rod holder; selecting a program resident in said programmable controller that causes said rod holder to move said tip in a motion selected from the group consisting of up and down, and side to side; detecting a bite by said fish; setting the hook in the mouth of said fish; playing said fish; and removing said rod from said rod holder and retrieving the hooked fish.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is the above method further comprising the step: detecting a nibble before a bite has occurred; and moving said tip in a direction that causes said lure or baited hook to pause or move more slowly in said water than it had been moving before the nibble was detected.
In a further preferred embodiment, the invention is a computer-readable medium having stored thereon a sequence of instructions that, when executed by a processor, cause the processor to perform the steps of a method recited herein. In yet another embodiment, the invention is a fishing system comprising a watercraft having the smart rod holder disclosed herein attached to it.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a system for implementing the sequence of instructions stored on the computer-readable medium of the invention. Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention is a process of operating a fishing system, said fishing system comprising a watercraft, a fishing rod and a smart rod holder comprising a programmable controller, said process comprising: a fisherman""s inserting said fishing rod in said smart rod holder and interacting with said programmable controller, said interacting comprising: adjusting said smart rod holder to a home position, setting a direction of operation, selecting a rod length option, selecting a watercraft speed option, selecting a rod movement option, selecting a program option, selecting a speed of backward rod movement option; and selecting a speed of forward rod movement option. Preferably, this embodiment of the invention further comprises inputting a program option. Another preferred embodiment of the invention is system that is programmed to implement a sequence of instructions that causes a smart rod holder to display to a fisherman the above options.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a rod holder comprising: a receptacle for a fishing rod; a windshield wiper motor mechanism having a drive shaft that is attached to said receptacle; and a programmable controller for controlling the operation of said windshield wiper motor.